Galran Mechablack Beastmen
The successors of the Galran Deathblack Beastmen. Though two earlier entirely mechanical beastmen was seen in episode 25 and 29, Galra's official switch to relying on MechaBlack Beastmen happens in episode 31; most of their names are taken after letters of the Greek Alphabet. Unlike deathblacks, mechablacks are constructed at planet Galra's occult science plant instead of the coliseum and use beastmen as their brain component. Galra Galactic Train: Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, a force field, and pink electric eye beams. Devil Burn: Appears in episode 29. Powers include six gas emitters on the chest that allows fires to burn at six thousand degrees for a long period of time, a resistance to heat, flight, extendable pincer claw arms, and a highly explosive body. Lambda: Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, armor that prevents it from being scanned or damaged by standard projectiles, two purple beams from each side of the torso, a yellow spiral eye beam, two homing rockets in each wrist, an extendable sword in each hand, three spear-like missiles in each foot, and a bomb launcher on each side of the torso. Gamma: Appears in episode 32. Powers include three green lasers from the ball-like right hand, a green electric eye beam, and two guns in the torso that fire pink electric bolts. It is actually a modified second Lambda unit. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. Omega-Subgar: Appears in episode 33. Powers include swimming, flight, three extendable claw arms, pink energy bolts from the head, torpedoes from the hands, pink lasers from the wrists, and can regenerate damaged legs. It is stated by Honerva that it can withstand up to 20,000 tons of water pressure. Delta: Appears in episode 34. Powers include treads in tank mode, a large drill on each shoulder, a large bomb inside of its body, a double barreled green laser turret on the back, a 6-tube missile launcher in the chest, and flight. Pi: Appears in episode 35. Powers include six large wheels that act like steam rollers, two bulldozer blades, a launchable pile bunker-like missile on each side of the body, quick healing, and pink eye lasers. It is actually an Altean construction vehicle possessed by a mechablack brain prepared beastman. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. Deadzone: Appears in episode 36. Powers include electromagnetic interference, homing pink lightning bolts from the claw-like hands, and pink heat rays from the two satellite dishes on its head. Mu Reggar: Appears in episode 37. Powers include emitting a whirlwind while on land, treads that allow it to move 500 kilometers an hour on land, pink explosive eye bolts, hurricane winds from the wings, and super sonic flight at mach 15. Kappa: Appears in episode 38. Powers include a rocket powered shell capable of planetary travel and armed with three toothy jaws that can be used as a giant fan, an extendable neck, four tentacles on the underside, pink eye lasers, and a 2-tube missile launcher in the back fin. Unlike other mechablacks it has five beastmen for a brain component instead of just one, specifically the Death Commandos who are arguably based on the Spetsnaz except for having bladed melee weapons as opposed to firearms. Space Wolf: Powers include hypergravity that gives it a gravitational pull several times stronger than Earth's and a very strong electrical field. It is not an actual mechablack rather it is a one kilometer in diameter planetoid controlled by the Galra Empire. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. Nu: Appears in episode 40. Powers include four tentacles on each side of the body, a flamethrower in each hip, and three bomb launchers for its head. Rho: Appears in episode 41. Powers include a statue disguise, flight, a crown that restrains opponents using electromagnetic restraints, three razor claws on each launchable hand, and twin drills in the abdomen. Sand: Appears in episode 42. Powers include high jumping, four sharp claws on each hand, and exhaling sandstorms. Before unwillingly turning into a mechablack he was originally a native sand person of the sand planet. Ypsilon: Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, a bazooka, a wrecking ball for the left hand called the Crusher Ball, an anti-magnetic field, and a pink energy saber. False GoLion: Appears in episode 44. Powers include flight and spawning GoLion's weapons based on computer analysis although it cannot attack if its enemy does not first. Alpha: Appears in episode 45. Powers include faster than light flight, five missile launchers on the spinneret, eight retractable spear legs, and a resistance to heat. Chi Granz: Appears in episode 46. Powers include burrowing, ensnaring chains with bladed claws from the scorpion-like tail, pincer claw arms that fire pink lasers, legs armed with buzzsaws, and regeneration. Zeta: Appears in episode 47. Powers include flight, pink explosive lasers from its single eye, and armored claw hands. Beta: Appears in episodes 48 and 49. Powers include flight, limb shields armed with purple energy rays on the arm ones, a 2-tube missile pod on each arm a 3-tube missile pod on each leg, a purple electric beam cannon in the chest, a chainsaw for each hand, and two pink electric bolts from each wrist. Emperor Garla: Appears in episodes 50 and 51 and is based on Emperor Daibazaal Galra who, unwillingly, became the mechablack's brain component. Powers include flight, a large serrated tomahawk, a remote backpack, a skull-like shield that releases orange heat beams from the eyes, three needle launchers in each shoulder, and thick armor. Category:Beast King Golion characters